Realizations and Decisions
by DizzyDawn007
Summary: Rogue realizes some things and makes some life altering decisions...set in X3. Alternate cure clinic scene. Rogue's POV. Little hint of Ryro, but nothing deep.


**Alternate scene that I made up at the cure center in X-3. Actually wrote it a while ago, and I'm just bored right now, so here it is! Let me know what you think! (oh, and um, sorry for any errors that might be present - no matter how many times I go over something before I post it, I always find mistakes a little while later!)**

**Oh! And none of this belongs to me...except this totally out-of-nowhere plot.**

_Dizzy_

* * *

She had never been a traitor. Never. And as she stood in line, she realized that's what she was doing. Becoming a traitor. A traitor to her kind, to her fellow mutants. To those who had control and those who didn't.

And as she turned to look around her, she also realized that no one cared. No one cared about the girl with deadly skin who went to get the cure. And that hurt. Was she really a traitor for wanting to be accepted? It wasn't that she wanted to be like everyone else; she had gotten past that way back in Meridian, way before her mutation had ever shown itself. Was it really betrayl when no one wanted to stop you?

Wasn't Bobby supposed to come and stop her? Or Logan? Neither of them cared enough to stop her from making this huge mistake. And they knew it was a mistake – oh, they knew. And still, they didn't try to stop her. Shouldn't someone – anyone – at least try to stop her? And yet, no one was here. Gosh, how different from the rest of her life! She should have known better.

Where were all her friends and family when her mutation developed? Where were the people who were supposed to take care of her all those months when she was on the road? Where was Bobby, her boyfriend, right now? Where was Logan? Her parents and friends were back in Meridian. Bobby and Logan were both back at the mansion. Not here, not with her. Just her, all alone, like every other time.

Well screw this shit! If no one was going to care enough to come with her, or after her, for that matter, then what was the point of getting the stupid cure anyway? Why should she have to destory a part of herself to be accepted? What was the point of acceptance in a society that was wrong? There was no point.

Rogue left the line. She was tired of asking for acceptance. She was tired of people letting her down. Because, ultimately, they always would. Humans would always let her down – and those that sympathized with them. Oh, yes, that had been made quite clear. Homo-Sapiens were not to be trusted, nor were the mutants who fought for them. She was through asking for acceptance...maybe she'd just have to take it...

She pushed her way away from the building, some cheering her, and some saying to go back. She knew they were wrong. For the first time in a long time, she was doing what she wanted to do. Just because she _wanted_ to do it, not because it was the _right_ thing to do. And she felt great.

And then she caught sight of Bobby and John. Pyro. She hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever. She couldn't stop the sudden heat that flooded her. It seemed to happen every time she thought about him. She was almost sure that it was because he had actually been using his power when she touched him. It was a secret, guilty pleasure of hers. Because everyone at the mansion said that he was a traitor, but now she knew better. Maybe she had always known better. He wasn't a traitor. He was just doing what he wanted to do. And now, she was going to do the same.

She saw Bobby frantically searching the line for her, trying to find her. Too little, too late. Bobby would only hold her back, try to stop her from doing what she wanted. And God, he was so cold! She smiled. That was done with. She'd never have to worry about faking interest again, never have to worry about hurting his sensitive feelings, never have to worry about censoring her thoughts around him. She smiled wider. John...no, Pyro - he was still looking good, even if she wasn't too sure about his new blonde hair. Brown suited him much better in her opinion, but he had never really cared what anyone else thought, so it really didn't matter.

She saw him leave and decided to follow him. Just to say hi. She avoided Bobby very carefully, squishing down her taller frame and making sure her hair wasn't visible. She turned a corner and was grabbed roughly and shoved against the wall. She was warm again. She wasn't worried.

"What the hell are you doing?" He looked like he'd been about to say something else, but bit it back when he saw it was her. He barely gave her time to answer before speaking again. "Your boyfriend is looking for you."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore."

"Oh really? Does he know this?"

"It's a new development, Pyro." This appeared to give him pause. She'd never called him Pyro before, always calling him by his given name. She thought she could see the twitch of his smirk before it was cut short by Bobby's voice.

"Let her go!" Rogue pushed Pyro off her. She didn't need to be _let_ go – she could take care of herself!

"I'm perfectly fine, Bobby."

"Not like it matters anyway. Like I'd touch a bitch who got the cure." He said it with such scorn. She turned and slapped him. Which, of course, made him angry.

"I'm not getting the cure, Pyro. And don't ever call me a bitch again."

"Rogue, come on. Let's just go back home." It was only when she was turning back to Bobby that she spotted the flame-embelished motocycle that had to be Pyro's.

"I'm not going back, Bobby. We're over." Rogue turned back to Pryo, only to find him seated on his bike, ready to go. He was looking at her strangely.

"Rogue! We have to go back, you know what's going on! It's not safe for mutants! And I love you. We _have_ to go back!" She looked back at him momentarily, before looking to Pryo, and finally speaking.

"I'm doing what I want to, Bobby, not what I have to."

"Want a ride?" He grinned at her. He didn't have a helmet, let a alone an extra one. He would probably speed. This was a life-changing decision. She should probably think it through and be sure what was best for her. She didn't take more than two seconds to answer.

"Hell yeah."

Throwing her arms around Pryo's waist as he gunned the engine and sped away from Bobby, she laughed into his back. God, it felt good to do what she wanted to.


End file.
